Desperate Little Housewives
by Siretha Elaine
Summary: It's been 5 years since -A was exposed and killed. Now, the liars are pretty little housewives with seemingly picture-perfect lives. That is until... a new threat by the famous initial -A with a desperate but dangerous agenda unleashes mayhem by exposing the girls' secrets, scandals, and shenanigans. How desperate will the liars get to expose this new -A? Two words: VERY DESPERATE.
1. The First Secret

_A Story Written Only For FanFiction _

_By: Siretha Elaine_

_~:~_

**Chapter 1**

**The First Secret**

Spencer's eyes kept playing hide-and-seek behind her eyelids. It was 2 a.m. While the rest of Rosewood snoozed the night away, Spencer was awake—partially.

She gradually slid off the bar stool and tiptoed across the kitchen tiles until she reached the coffee maker. No cream, no sugar, no milk. She transferred the piping hot dark liquid into her mouth within seconds. She placed the mug back under the coffee maker as a new batch began to brew. While the coffee maker began to do its thing, Spencer trekked back to the counter to continue doing her thing.

Once her buttocks was comfortably positioned back unto the bar stool, she scooted closer towards the island where a massive pile of textbooks, notecards, and highlighters rested. After stifling a yawn, she returned her attention to studying.

Meanwhile, down the hallway in the master bedroom, Toby turned over in bed. He extended his arms, preparing to find his spouse and pulling her petite frame into his embrace. When his phalanges only found pillows, his eyelids immediately separated to reveal he was in bed alone.

"Spence?" he mumbled.

After several moments of quietness, he called his wife's name again as he uprooted from the comfort and warmth of their king size bed. He ventured into the hallway. Next to their bedroom was a second bedroom that the Cavanaughs used as a guest room. The door was partially cracked opened. The shagged haired man stuck his head in the door.

In the bed laid a sleeping brunette. However, it wasn't the brunette he called his wife. It was the brunette he and his wife called their best friend.

Emily had been staying a few nights with Spencer and Toby due to a big fight with her significant other. Spencer and Toby tried prying details out of her, but she was adamant about keeping her relationship woes to herself. They knew when she was ready to tell them, she would.

Toby backed out of the guest room and quietly closed the door. He opened the door next to the guest room which was the bathroom.

"Spen—OUCH! Dammit!"

The man cried out in agony after bumping his foot into something. He flipped the light switch on to see he had stumbled over the metal trash can and kicked it over. He bent down to pick up the discarded contents and put it back into the waste basket. Amongst the debris, he found something that piqued his interest.

Spencer jumped off the bar stool when she heard the ruckus coming from the bathroom and proceeded to found out the source of the noise.

"Toby? Baby, what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked when she found her husband sitting on the edge of the tub.

He looked up at her with a gigantic smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he questioned, still smiling tremendously.

"I've been up all night studying, because I take the bar exam first thing in the morning. Just give me half an hour more then I'll come to bed, baby. I promise."

"No, not that. Something else?" he urged.

She looked at him quizzically; she had no clue what he was hinting at.

With a smile still as long as the Mississippi River, Toby revealed the item he had been concealing behind his back. He displayed it like it was a winning lottery ticket—blissful and idyllic.

Spencer's eyes went wide as saucers—not because he'd found what he thought was her hidden treasure, but because she had no knowledge of the item's existence in her house.

"Baby…" he cooed as he made his way towards her. "You know you don't have to hide things from me, especially this. If you thought I was going to be upset, you thought wrong. I'm excited! Shocked, but very much excited. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad! We're having a baby! WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

The more the carpenter spoke, the more he processed the idea of being a father soon, the more excited he got, and the louder his volume soared.

"Toby! Toby! Shhh, calm down. Don't want to wake Em," she stated as she took possession of the pregnancy test.

"Oh, you haven't told the girls yet?"

Spencer simply nodded. There was nothing to tell the girls.

"Well, we should! This is the best damn news ever! We should tell everybody. Oh, I know! We should have everyone over for a cookout tomorrow. We'll tell them it's a celebratory get-together for you for passing the bar. And then, we'll tell them we're expecting. It's double-awesomeness! I'm so happy. Spencer, baby, darling… girl, you make me so happy. So very happy!"

Spencer's face was drenched in her husband's salvia, because he'd planted several wet kisses to her lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead after each statement. All the while, she remained speechless.

"I love you so much, Spencer Jill Hastings Cavanaugh! So very much!" he professed. "Come to bed with me, baby. You and I can start celebrating now, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, yeah, sure, baby," she timidly replied. "Let me put my books and stuff away and I'll see you in five."

"Ok, baby," he agreed. He placed his massive ashy hands on each side of her face and pulled her visage closer to his for a sweet and tender kiss. His smooch was followed by a sudden smack to her butt. "Hmmm. Baby, make it three."

As he headed back towards their bedroom, he began to strip off his clothes. Usually, Spencer would be so hypnotized by her husband's impressive bare physique that she'd postpone whatever she had to do and race him to the bed. Not tonight though. Tonight, she had a task that was of the utmost essence. As soon as Toby disappeared into their bedroom, Spencer headed towards their guest room. She opened the door and closed it just as quietly once she was inside the room.

Spencer pulled the blankets off of her sleeping friend. Emily was laying on her stomach. Spencer used the little white stick in her hand to poke one of the sleeping beauty's butt cheeks. Emily immediately began to stir.

"Oh great, you're awake," Spencer sarcastically announced. "Emily, what's this?"

Emily opened one eye to view the object her friend was displaying. When she saw what it was, her other eye popped opened. Trying to mask her anxiety, she attempted to play it cool.

In a nonchalant tone, she answered, "That is a pregnancy test. Mystery solved. Call off Scooby and the gang. May I go back to sleep now?"

Emily attempted to pull the blankets back over her head, but her action was intercepted by Spencer.

"Emily Marie Fields! Don't play games with me. You know what I mean. What are you doing with a pregnancy test?"

"How do you know it's mine?"

"Because it's not mine and we're the only women living in this house."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" Emily snapped, her voice cracking which was a sign she was lying. She knew she was busted. To shield her guilty face, she pulled the blankets over her head.

"Then, why are you crying?" Spencer asked sympathetically.

"Because…" she sobbed, "Because I am such a bad person. No, I'm worse than bad. I'm horrible; I'm such a horrible person. I messed up really, really bad."

"Emily," Spencer softly called as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "You cheated on Paige with a guy, didn't you?"

Emily nodded as tears continued to soak her pillow.

"Who was he?"

"Zack," she shamefully whispered.

"Jack?! Our hairstylist?!" Spencer exclaimed.

"No, not Jack. Jack's brother, Zack."

"Oh, Zack, your personal trainer. The one who looks like he bench presses trees."

"Yes, Zack. Not Jack; Jack is gay."

"I thought you were too," Spencer insinuated.

Emily yanked the covers off of her face and glared at Spencer. After several seconds of quietness, both girls laughed.

"Spencer, this isn't funny. I screwed up big time."

"Is that what you and Paige are fighting about?"

"She doesn't know. I lied and told you guys we were fighting, but the truth is, I'm avoiding her. I know I betrayed her, but I still love her. I really do. I just… I guess I was curious about… you know. I've never been with a man before. Working with him five times a week in gym, we're always sweaty and hot and so close… temptation and curiosity got the best of me."

"I understand, Em," Spencer commiserated as she pulled her weeping friend into a hug. "But you have to tell Paige the truth. You of all people should know that secrets are your relationships/friendships' worst enemy."

"I know," Emily wailed. "But there's no way I can look her in the eyes and tell her this. _Not only did I cheat on you, but I cheated on you with a man. Oh wait, sweetheart, it gets better. I'm pregnant by him. But you're the one I love._"

"Yeah, that's a lot of bad news to unload."

"Spencer, what the hell am I going to do?"

Spencer exhaled deeply, "This is one of those rare occasions where I don't have the answer."

She was frustrated and disappointed with herself for making such a decision without weighing in potential risks and consequences.

"I'm so stupid!" she growled.

"No, you're not. You're human. And humans make mistakes. Humans are also intelligent enough to fix those mistakes and learn from them. Right now, you and the little one in there need your sleep. We'll figure some stuff out tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks for understanding and not judging me," Emily averred.

Spencer raised off the bed, tucked Emily in, and placed a platonic kiss to her forehead. She tiptoed towards the door. Before she made her exit, Emily spoke up.

"Spence, let's keep this between the two of us for now," Emily pled.

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me," Spencer avowed.

"I know it is. Five years ago, that would have been a lie. Wow. Five years ago! I can't believe it's been that long."

"Yeah, I know. It still feels like just yesterday. It doesn't help that our high school English teacher published a best-selling nonfiction book to remind us of the ultimate torture and agony," Spencer added.

When she felt depression over the memories start to weigh in, she quickly assured herself and Emily. "But that was then and this is now. There is no more –A, no more texts, no more –A, no more scandals, no more –A, no more lies, no more –A, not more deceit, no more –A, no more torture. Did I mention no more –A?"

Emily smiled, "Oh yeah. Good night, Spencer."

Spencer opened the door and voyaged into the hallway. Before closing the door all the way, she asked the question she'd been anticipating since she saw the little plus sign.

"Em, are you keeping it?"

Silence eluded the guest room, because the mother-to-be hadn't thought about that beforehand. Spencer whispered good night, closed the door, and headed towards the room housing her butt naked husband.

Emily's phone lit up, but it didn't make a sound, because it was on silent. She ignored it and pulled the blanket over her head. She still wasn't ready to talk to Paige. Although, it wasn't Paige. It was a text from a blocked number. And she wasn't the only recipient of the message.

New Message from: _UNKNOWN_

_Someone in your circle of friends is gay, but it's no longer Emily. _

_-A_

_..._

_Author's Note: For those reading Another Chance, I'll update it soon.  
_


	2. Not Again

**Chapter 2**

**Not Again**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

Spencer groaned irritably at the annoying sound of her alarm clock, upset it was interrupting her sleep. She rapidly turned it off, hoping it hadn't awaken her husband. She wanted to be out of the house by the time he'd awaken for the day to avoid baby-talk.

Last night, Toby found a pregnancy test in the trash can and assumed it was Spencer's. Actually, it belonged to Emily, but Emily made Spencer promise not to unveil her secret, thus leaving Spencer in an awkward predicament whereas she had to play along with this tale for now. To avoid lying to her husband, Spencer opted to avoid him as much as possible until Emily decided what she was going to do.

Just as the brunette attempted to quietly get out of bed, their bedroom door swung open to reveal the one she was trying to avoid.

"Good morning, beautiful," Toby greeted her with a gleaming smile as well as a stack of blueberry pancakes and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Oh, wow. You didn't have to do this for me…" she enunciated.

"Three years of marriage and you still haven't comprehend that I look forward to doing things like this for you," Toby teased. "If that's your way of saying _thank_ _you_, then you're welcomed."

Spencer smiled and grimaced at the same time. Today was indeed the big day. In less than two hours, she would be taking part one of the bar examination toward earning her law degree. Although on average most law students don't pass the bar their first time, it was critical that Spencer passed it her first try, being that she was a Hastings' offspring. The pressure was definitively on, which is why she'd secretly converted back to an old, terrible habit.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart," she acknowledged as she sat upright.

After he placed the tray on her lap, his fingers ascended to her abdominal section. He delicately caressed her flat tummy while staring into her eyes. Spencer looked away.

"It's going to be ok, Spencer. I know this is unexpected, but it is not unwelcomed."

"I know. It's just… just that… you know, we agreed to wait a few more years. Now isn't ideal timing. I'm happy I'm finally done with law school, but I still haven't found a firm that wants to hire me yet…"

"Once they see the name Hastings on your resume, they're going to start begging for you to work for them. Besides, we're financially stable even if you don't find anything right away."

Spencer gently pushed Toby's dimpled chin upwards so his bottom lip could meet his top to mute him. She offered him a reassuring smile.

"Don't start building a crib just yet. I mean, it was a cheap dollar pregnancy test. They're not always accurate, you know," she professed. "How about I schedule an appointment with my doctor?"

"Yes, great idea. And let me know when. I'll be right there with you, baby," he smiled.

Spencer snickered, having found a way out of this dilemma. After the doctor confirmed she wasn't with child, she was going to blame the cheap test for providing false hope.

The truth was she wasn't looking forward to motherhood just yet. She was more career-oriented than domestic. She was only 25; she wasn't anticipating motherhood until her mid to late thirties.

In addition to that, she had an awful habit she needed to kick before trying to get pregnant. Unfortunately, today wasn't the day she was going to start to get rid of it.

"May I have some syrup please?" she inquired.

"Anything for my queen," he delegated before venturing off to fetch the aforementioned item.

As soon as her husband was out of sight, Spencer yanked open the bottom drawer of her bedside table and retrieved the miniature Ziploc bag taped inside one of her novels. She deposited two tablets into her hand, followed by two more. She tossed the bag back into its hiding spot after transferring the un-prescribed meds into her mouth.

"What did you just take?" Toby asked upon his reentrance.

Spencer's brown eyes stared blankly at him. He wasn't supposed to see that. The last thing she needed was for him to discover that she'd relapsed. She'd vowed that she would stop _speeding_ once she was done with her exams. She needed the meds now to stay awake since she was operating on less than two hours of sleep.

"Huh?" she murmured.

"I asked what you just took, because now that you're pregnant, aren't some medications harmful for the baby?" he inquired.

"Oh, yeah," she commented. "I just took some Tylenol. Tylenol is perfectly fine."

His oceanic irises remained fixated on her, his lips curled upwards. He was gazing at her like he was admiring an exquisite piece in a museum.

Spencer gulped, trying to rid her throat of the knot that was forming due to her growing guilt. She wanted to tell him the truth right then and there, but she didn't want to rain on his parade. He was genuinely excited about them having a baby.

"I should get dressed and get going soon," she announced.

Half an hour later, the brunette was leaning over the bathroom counter to get a better view in the mirror so she could apply her lipstick. Toby had just stepped out of the shower, his bottom half curtained in a towel.

His eyes ran up his wife's silhouette, drinking in her professional appearance. She was all dolled up, adorned in a navy pencil skirt that hugged her petite frame well; she paired it with a crisp white blouse and completed the ensemble with pearls.

Spencer felt her husband's arms snake around her waist as he cozied up behind her.

"You're such a classy beauty. Often times, I have to pinch myself to verify I'm not dreaming, because it seems unreal that you're all mine. I'm so blessed to have wed such an outstanding woman!" he exclaimed, his words laced with genuine bliss.

Her pale skin perfunctorily turned rosy red. He always knew exactly what to say and what to do to make her blush unconditionally. She blew him a kiss in the mirror; he eagerly reciprocated.

Resuming his admiration, he added, "Now, I'm even more blessed, because I get to start a family with such an outstanding woman who I know will bare outstanding children, because they'll be the fruit of your labor."

Spencer's smile vanished, and her guilt returned. She slithered out of his embrace, planted a quick peck on his cheek, and bid him adieu before he uttered another mention about a baby they weren't having anytime soon.

Spencer ventured down the hallway. En route, she acquired her keys and her purse that was overloaded with study aids and a Ziploc bag of pills. As soon as she opened the front door, two familiar faces appeared.

"Mmmm… I smell blueberry pancakes," Hanna professed as she walked into the apartment uninvited, followed by Aria.

"Um, hey, what are you guys doing here?" Spencer wondered.

"SOS from Emily to meet here," Aria informed.

"Why?" the taller brunette inquired.

"Because," Emily replied upon her entrance into the living room, "of that text."

"What text? I haven't looked at my phone this morning," Spencer enlightened.

Emily exhaled profusely, trying to keep calm and not freak out. She winced, "An –A text."

"So what?" Spencer wondered.

See, during their high school years, a crazy maniac obsessed with destroying the quadruples' lives sent threatening messages to the girls via various channels, mostly through anonymous texts signed by the initial –A.

After years of agonizing torture, the culprit was finally revealed to be one of their peers seeking revenge on them—Mona Vanderwaal. The girls banded together and killed that psychotic bitch before she killed them. That occurred five years ago.

While the girls have lived happily ever after since, they occasionally received –A messages. They were from random people who'd read the tell-all crime book published by someone they all confided in back in the day. Ezra Fitz.

He was a newly college graduate who had majored in English and was aspiring to be a writer. Living in such a small town, everyone knew (almost) everything about everybody. With that being said, the disappearance of a teenage girl had the town in a heightened state. Such scandalous things rarely happened in this honorable, upscale town; or when it did, it was kept a secret.

Ezra penetrated the girls' tightly knit group when he began dating Aria, in which he acquired tons of information from her to begin his book. His book was published and instantly became a best-seller. Many of his readers found hilarity in joking around and annoying the girls with random –A messages.

The girls had grown accustomed to the shenanigans and ignored the messages, grateful none of them were real threats.

But this new message wasn't to be ignored.

"It's legit," Emily announced and shoved her iPhone in Spencer's face.

She read it aloud. "Someone in your circle of friends is gay, but it's no longer Emily."

"Well, it's surely not me. Have you seen my man without a shirt on? There's no way I'm giving that up," she bragged.

"Well, it's obvious who that person is," Hanna mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes. "It's Aria."

"Excuse me?!" Aria exclaimed with a hand on her hip.

"You've been spending a lot of time with your new bestie Andrea. Every time I call your house looking for you, Jason says you're in Philly with Andrea," Hanna elucidated. "None of us are ever invited."

"First of all, we go to writers' workshops. You're the last person I'd invite to that. You'd yawn all day and complain how writing makes your cuticles look bad. Secondly, I'm not gay," she admitted.

She was being truthful; Aria wasn't the one who was homosexual, but she knew who was.

"Listen, guys. We know how this works. –A feeds off of our secrets. Let's not give him, her, them… whoever… the fuel. Let's go ahead and spill whatever we're concealing right here, right now. I'll go first. I cheated on Paige with Zack."

"Eww!" Hanna cringed. "I thought our hairdresser was into men."

Emily palmed her forehead. This was so common; people always mixed the two brothers up.

"No, Jack is our hairstylist. His brother Zack is the one I slept with."

"Oh, the one who owns the gym downtown? Ok. I take back my _eww_ and would like to replace it with _yum_. He's a hottie," Hanna specified. "I ship you guys together. Hashtag Team Zemily."

"Zemily can't exist when Paily is still intact," Em reminded the blonde.

"Yeah, no one really likes Paige though," Hanna proclaimed matter-of-factly.

Emily rolled her eyes. Ever since Paige started working at Caleb's company, tension had emerged between the blonde and the redhead. No one really knew the story behind their sudden animosity.

Leave it to this new –A… it would be revealed.

"Getting back on topic," Emily indicated, "My infidelity led to more than just a guilty conscience. I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant," she announced, barely above a whisper.

Aria and Hanna gasped, taken aback by the announcement; Spencer kept staring at her watch, growing immensely anxious. This wasn't new information to her, so she wasn't concerned. Her only objective for the day was passing her exam. The girls were holding her up. She should have been on the road by now. She hadn't said anything, because she didn't want to seem insensitive to her friends' distress.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you or console you," Aria admitted. "What are Paige's thoughts about this?"

"I haven't told her yet," Emily replied.

Aria picked Emily's coat up off the arm of the sofa and handed it to her. "Well you better before –A does."

The tanned brunette hesitated, but soon obliged. She retrieved her coat and grabbed her keys. Her trio of friends' wished her good luck as she bid them farewell.

"Any secrets either of you would like to share?" Hanna inquired.

Spencer's cringe went unnoticed. She shook her head from side to side as she clutched her purse closer to her body. Her secret stash was right there in her purse.

Copying Spencer's reply, Aria denied she was withholding anything. In the midst of that lie, she composed the following text to an unsaved number in her phone:

_We need to talk ASAP. It's very important. I'm calling in sick to work. I'll be at your place in half an hour. ~Aria~_

Meanwhile across town, Emily had just pulled into the driveway of the abode she shared with her girlfriend. She took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts and say what she'd been rehearsing the entire drive over.

As she headed up the sidewalk, her nerves went haywire. The closer she got to the door, the more her knees tend to buckle. She inhaled profusely one final time; she was prepared for the worst, but hoping for the best. She entered her house.

The scene before her brought her to her knees and tears to her eyes. She wanted to scream and shout and yell and wail, but the sounds wouldn't come out.

_Problem solved. You're welcomed._

_-A_


End file.
